Sentimientos que quedan en el corazón TwoShot
by Alice-san Nightray-Sui
Summary: Miyagi tenia una familia pero aquel chico sera su pareja, acaso ese viejo enamoro a otro jovencito, no cabia duda que el veneno que inyectaba era letal para las personas que se acercaban a el; fruncio el ceño molesto no es que estuviera celoso solo que...
1. Te Olvide pero No dejare de Amarte

Sentimientos que quedan en el corazón

Cap.1 "Te Olvide...pero No dejare de Amarte"

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en su escritorio con una taza de té de sakura, leia entretenido un libro de pastas negras mientras escribia en un cuaderno, tenia que preparar su clase para mañana si no seguro que esta vez Kamijou si lo mataria aunque debia ceptar que habia cambiado un poco ya no era tan explosivo como antes debe ser que la maternidad le sento bien, rio ante su pensamiento.

Escucho el sonido del timbre, dejo su libro en la pequeña mesa y se dirijio a la puerta, el timbre sonaba insistentemente seguido de unos fuertes golpes y unos gritos.

-Papa, abre-escucho la dulce voz de una niña sonrio al reconocerla

-tranquila Hikari-oyo la voz de su compañero, definitivamente eran ellos, abrio la puerta e inmediatamente un niña de cabello negro se le lanzo encima

-no crees que ya estas grande para jugar con el timbre Hiroki-hablo el pelinegro viendo a su compañero aun sabiendo que el no habia sido, recibiendo por respuesta que el castaño frunciera el ceño

-sigues con tu mania, te saldran arrugas-regaño

-fui yo Papa-hablo la niña viendolo con ojos tiernos

-entonces esta bien-sonrio mientras acariciaba el cabello de aquella pequeña que le habia devuelto la felicidad-y a que debo su visita?

-neee mi otro papa va a volver junto con nii-chan-dijo la pelinegra emocionada

-vuelven-vio al castaño quien asintio

-por eso queremos que nos acompañes a recogerlos, verdad okâ-san?-la pequeña volteo hacia Hiroki

-cuanto tiempo ha pasado-suspiro Miyagi

-5 años desde que se fueron-hablo porfin el castaño mientras veia a la niña pelinegra

-porfin conocere a mi Papa Nowaki y a mi Hermano Shiki-sonrio felizmente

-a que hora esta programado su regreso-pregunto mientras tomaba su saco y sus llaves

-dentro de una hora, por eso Hikari quizo venir por ti-el castaño tomo la mano de la pequeña

-entonces vamos-caminaron los tres hacia el auto del pelinegro

...-...-

-Ire a revisar el vuelo-hablo el castaño

-tan ansioso estas de ver a tu amado-se rio Miyagi provocando que su compañero se sonrojara

-yo tambien esto emocionada-dijo la pelinegra

-ahora vuelvo-se fue hacia la recepcion aun con aquel sonrojo

-Papa-le hablo la pequeña jalandole el saco

-dime-se agacho poniendose a la altura de la pequeña

-tu seras siendo mi Papa aunque conosca a mi verdadero Papa, esta bien?-le sonrio

-claro-le dedico una sonrisa tierna, tal como su nombre lo decia esa pequeña se habia convertido en la luz de su vida, gracias ella, a su querido amigo Kamijou, al novio de este con quien tuvo ese incidente y despues igualmente se habia convertido en un amigo y al otro hijo de estos se habia recuperado de aquella depresion que tuvo por "Shinobu" hacia tanto que no habia vuelto a decir su nombre.

-Miyagi-sensei-la voz del castaño lo saco de sus pensamientos

-que sucede?-se volvio a reincorporar

-vayamos a la sala de espera-

-bien-la niña tomo su mano mientras le sonreia a lo que el contesto de la misma manera

...-...-

-porfin abordo-hablo Kamijou

-la salida es por aca-señalo Miyagi mientras era seguido por su compañero y la niña

El castaño miraba salir a los pasajeros, busco con la mirada a su amado y a su hijo sentia mucha felicidad y ansiedad por fin estarian juntos como una familia, pudo ver entre la gente al mas alto sus miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de ambos.

-Hiro-san!-grito el ojiazul mientras se acercaba a su amado seguido de un joven peligris

-Bienvenidos-pronuncio feliz el castaño, el peligris lo abrazo provocando un puchero del peliazul porque el tambien queria hacer lo mismo

-has crecido mucho Shiki-hablo el pelinegro sonriendo

-sensei-el peligris se separo de Hiroki y se acerco al pelinegro observando que detras de este se encontraba una pelinegra aferrada a el.

-Hikari saluda-hablo el castaño mientras todos posaban la mirada en la menor quien se sonrojo

-el es tu papa-Miyagui señalo a Nowaki, la pequeña sonrio y se lanzo a los brazos del ojiazul quien la abrazo cariñosamente provocando unos pequeños celos en el castaño

-vaya que eres posesivo-el pelinegro codeo a su amigo

-guarde silencio-gruño el castaño

-y el es mi hermano-la niña miro al peligris

-si, un gusto Hikari-chan-se acerco el peligris a ella y le sonrio

-nii-chan-abrazo al peligris

-tenemos que ir por las maletas-hablo el ojiazul

-vayan ustedes dos, yo me quedo con ellos-hablo Miyagi

-esta seguro sensei-pregunto el castaño

-hai, hai vayan-hizo una sonrisa burlona-solo no se vayan a entretener por ahi-solto provocando un sonrojo en el ojiazul y que el castaño le mirara enojado al igual que un pequeño rubor se posaba en sus mejillas.

-deje de decir esas cosas profesor-dijo nervioso el castaño mientras se alejaba junto a su amado; los dos chicos los miraban sin entender que fue lo que sucedio.

-que quieren hacer?-pregunto el pelinegro

-quiero un helado-grito feliz la menor

-yo tambien-sonrio el peligris

-entonces vayamos por ellos-

-yo los espeor aqui, ya me canse de caminar-hablo la pequeña sentandose en una silla

-esta bien pero no te muevas de aqui, de acuerdo?-

-si, lo prometo-conrio

-entonces vamos Shiki-el pelinegro dio la vuelta

-hai-lo siguio el mas joven

-como te fue en tus estudios?-pregunto el mayor

-muy bien, siempre obtengo las mas altas calificaciones-contesto orgulloso

-eso es genial, Felicidades Shiki-le sonrio provocando un sonrojo en las mejillas del menor

-gracias sensei-agacho la cabeza

-tienes 17 años, cierto?-volvio a preguntar Miyagi

-si, los acabo de cumplir-respondio aun sin mirarlo

-te dare un regalo cuando pases el examen para la universidad-el peligris le miro feliz mientras Miyagi sintio algo extraño, "Deja vu" penso mientras se formaba en la fila de la heladeria

-que estudiaras?-pregunto mientras esperaban

-Literatura-contesto el menor

-en que Universidad?-

-en la Universidad "M"-Miyagi abrio los ojos como platos, definitivamente esto no le estaba gustando

-porque ahi?-pronuncio temiendo la respuesta

-porque ahi...trabaja mi padre y usted ademas es una de las mejores escuelas-sonrio dulcemente el peligris

-ah vaya-suspiro aliviado y despues le sonrio al menor, su mente le estaba jugando una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Yoh-escucho una voz conocida y volteo encontrandose con su ex-esposa pero su mirada se desvio hacia la persona que acompañaba a esta era "Shinobu!".

-R-Risako-musito saliendo poco a poco de la impresion-y Shinobu-solto un suspiro ya mas tranquilo

-Miyagi...-hablo el rubio

-no pense verte por aqui?-hablo nuevamente su ex-esposa

-vine por alguien-contesto serio

-quienes son ellos?-pregunto el peligris a la vez que tomaba el brazo del pelinegro de forma posesiva

-es mi ex-esposa y...-"mi ex-pareja" penso y continuo mientras miraba a Shinobu el cual no tenia ninguna expresion en el rostro-su hermano menor-termino de decir sentia una opresion en el pecho al verlo de nuevo al fin confirmo algo que siempre ha sabido pero trataba de no pensar.

-y tu quien eres?-esta vez pregunto Shinobu que miraba al peligris

-Soy Shiki el...-fue interrumpido por un grito

-Papa!-la pequeña se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos

-Hikari, que sucede?-abrazo a la pequeña que se le lanzo encima

-me sentia sola porque se tardan tanto-hizo un puchero

-lo siento-le sonrie dulcemente mientras la abrazaba ante la mirada atonita de los otros dos

-es tu hija-le miro sorprendida la mujer

-si, es mi papa-la niña miro a ambos mientras se aferraba de forma posesiva a Miyagi-quienes son ellos?

-conocidos de Miyagui-contesto el peligris a su hermana mientra seguia tomado del brazo del pelinegro, que comenzo a sentirse incomodo por el ambiente.

-vamonos Ritsuko-Shinobu rompio el silencio que se hizo, observo por ultima vez a Miyagi y a los chicos que estaban con el entendiendo lo que trataban de hacer estos, estaban "protegiendolo" acaso sabian lo que hubo entre ellos, y ese chico por alguna razon era como verse a si mismo cosa que le agradaba en absoluto.

-proque Shinobu?-su hermana lo vio con una ceja arqueada

-estoy cansado por el viaje-dio la media vuelta y camino alejandose de todos

-Shinobu esperame-grito su hemrana mientras le daba alcanze

Miyagi lo veia alejarse le dolia verlo pero ya nada podia hacer, el decidio terminar con la relacion, extraño no? el que comenzo a perseguirlo fue el mismo que lo abandono primero, donde quedaron sus palabras "es el destino" aquella frase que en algun momento el llego a creer pero pronto se volvio a desilucionar, aunque sabia que talvez...No, el tenia tambien algo de culpa ya que en esos momentos se alejo de Shinobu pero fue porque tenia trabajo y no era mentira pero tambien para no hacerse mas absorto en el, sabia que ese dia llegaria pero nunca penso que fuera tan pronto y menos que apesar de todo, no lo hubiera podido soportar y se haya sumido en la depresion total de la cual los dos pequeños angeles que tenia junto a el lo habian logrado sacar junto con sus padres Hiroki y Nowaki, no lo dejaron caer, estaba agradecido con ellos ya que le habian dado una nueva Familia de la cual ser parte.

Apesar de todo sabia una cosa "Olvido a Shinobu pero eso no significaba que lo haya dejado de amar" de eso estaba seguro, seguiria amandolo hasta que su corazon dejara de latir para siempre lo confirmo ahora que lo veia alejarse nuevamente.


	2. Te deje de Amar pero No te Olvidare

Cap.2 "Te Deje de Amar…pero No te Olvidare"

Un rubio se encontraba sentado en la banca de un parque observaba la enorme fuente que estaba en medio de este por alguna razonver el agua caer lo tranquilizaba, extrañaba ese lugar después de pasar 5 años en el extranjero ahora volvia y con la primera persona que se tuvo que encontrar fue precisamente con su antiguo amante en otro momento de su vida habria pensado "es el Destino" rio al recordarlo en verdad antes era un simple niño al pensar esas cosas; tal como Miyagi le habia dicho la vez que se le confeso.

-Miyagi!-escucho, busco con la mirada a la persona que habia gritado encontrandose con el peligris que corria felizmente hacia el profesor seguido de la pequeña niña que al estar mas cerca abrazo al mayor.

-Papa ya estamos listos- la pequeña estaba muy emocionada después de todo irian al parque de diversiones.

Shinobu veia la feliz escena, asi que en verdad Miyagi tenia una familia pero aquel chico sera su pareja, acaso ese viejo enamoro a otro jovencito, no cabia duda que el veneno que inyectaba era letal para las personas que se acercaban a el; fruncio el ceño molesto no es que estuviera celoso solo que verlo junto a ese chico le hacia recordar los momentos que habian pasado juntos hace tanto tiempo los cuales trato de olvidar, le hacia sentir extraño de alguna forma, talvez la culpa de haber sido el que terminara todo sin ninguna explicación aceptable.

_Un joven esperaba la llegada de su amante, se encontraba muy feliz le habia preparado la cena pero esta vez habia hecho una receta nueva que le habia enseñado su hermana, escucho el sonido de las llaves y se abrio la puerta dejando ver a un moreno entrar._

_-Volvi-pronuncio cansado_

_-Bienvenido-dijo el chico mientras fingia leer un libro_

_-Me voy a dormir-_

_-no vas a cenar Miyagi-el menor reclamo al ver que sus planes estaban a punto de ser estropeados_

_-lo siento, comi con Kamijou de camino para aca-_

_-Que!-grita molesto_

_-pero come tu, adios-camino a su habitación_

_-espera Miyagi…-pero solo recibio por respuesta que que le cerraran la puerta en la cara._

_-Baka!-solto para después caminar hacia su habitación y encerrrarse, se echo en su cama abrazando la almohada-"estupido Miyagi porque me haces esto, se que estas cansado por ello te prepare algo diferente y tu me sales con que te habias ido a comer con ese tipo"-las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, el rubio se hundio aun mas en la almohada para ahogar su llanto no queria que su amante lo escuchara._

Eso solo fue el principio poco a poco te alejaste mas de mi, entre tu trabajo y mis estudios eran pocas las veces que nos veiamos aunque vivieramos juntos, habia veces en las que nisiquiera llegabas a dormir a la casa y entonces me preocupaba, tu solamente me mandabas un mesaje diciendo que te quedarias en la casa de ese tipo a dormir o cuando llegabas te encerrabas en tu cuarto fue entonces cuando me di cuenta talvez yo me estaba convirtiendo en una molestia para ti, quizas fue una mala idea vivir juntos porque te estoy estorbando, entonces tome la decisión no queria ser una carga para ti, lo unico que queria es que fueras feliz por eso me aleje de ti para siempre.

_-Regrese-escucho tu voz pero decido no contestar para que pienses que no me encuentro, no quiero que me veas arreglando mis maletas aunque de todas formas no creo que te importe._

_-"tranquilizate"-me digo mentalmente, tomo las maletas y salgo de mi habitación encontrandome contigo en la sala veias la tele mientras bebias una lata de cerveza._

_-Shinobu pense que no estabas-dijiste al verme_

_-lo se-solte, tu mirada se poso en las maletas que llevaba al parecer no te habias dado cuenta ya que abriste los ojos de sorpresa._

_-Para que son?-preguntaste_

_-Me voy-contesto seriamente_

_-A donde?-"es lo unico que puedes decir"-pienso y bajo la mirada_

_-Se acabo-digo caminando hacia la puerta _

_-Que quieres decir?-te levantaste_

_-Terminamos-solte mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta_

_-De que demonios hablas!-me acorralaste impidiendome salir_

_-Ya tuve suficiente de esto!-grite molesto_

_-No juegues conmigo!-me besaste, trato de resistirme y te muerdo_

_-Para!-lo empujo para alejarlo, si te tengo tan cerca no podre irme las fuerzas que junte se desvaneceran _

_-No! Te enseñare a no jugar con los adultos-me carga hasta su cuarto aventandome a la cama _

_-Dejame en paz-trato de huir pero me toma de las muñecas y se adueña de mis labios e introduce su lengua en mi cavidad recorriendo cada parte de ella-"debo detenerte"-pienso pero tus manos se cuelan por mi camisa, sus besos, sus caricias no puedo resistirme mas…correspondo a tu beso dejandome llevar._

_Me despojas completamente de mi camisa y mis pantalones haces un camino de besos por mi vientre, suelto gemidos ante tu contacto no puedo pensar claramente y no creo que quiera hacerlo, tu mano se desliza hasta mis boxers tomas mi miembro comenzando a acariciarlo masturbandome._

_-Deten…espe…Miya…Miyagi voy a llega..ah..ah-me corro mientras tu bajas hasta mi miembro comenzando a beber mi escencia para después ponerlo en tu boca y lamerlo_

_-ah..ahh Miya..ah…m-mas-dejas mi miembro para volverme a besar introduciendo tu lengua la cual juguetea con la mia hasta que por la falta de oxigeno nos separamos_

_-Shinobu…Te amo-susurras con voz ronca a mi oido, e introduces lentamente tu dura hombria embistiendome lentamente para luego hacerlas mas rapidas y salvajes sacando varios gemidos de mi boca._

_-ahh Miyagi-grite al sentir llegar al orgasmo_

_-aguanta un poco mas- aceleras cada vez mas el ritmo de las embestidas _

_-Miya…Miyagi…Te amo..ahh-me vengo en tu abdomen y el mio, mientras derramas tu escencia dentro de mi._

_-Mi..Shinobu-sales de mi y depositas un beso en mis labios para colocarte a un lado quedandote profundamente dormido._

_-Gomen Miyagi pero es lo mejor-la lagrimas vuelven a brotar y me levanto, me visto saliendo de la habitación, vuelvo a recoger mis maletas y salgo dejandote atrás._

Fue la ultima vez que estuve entre tus brazos, me fui a Australia para que no me buscaras aun me dolia estar lejos de ti hasta que conoci a alguien mas de quien me enamore perdidamente pero el solo jugo conmigo y después me dejo, justo lo que hice contigo, es verdad lo que dicen todo se paga en esta vida; Sali con varias personas pero siempre fue algo pasajero nunca dure en alguna relación ahora me arrepiento un poco.

-Otôsan-escuche la voz de aquella niña y volvi a mirarlos

-Hiro-abro los ojos al notar a quien le hablaban

-Kamijou porque dejaste a nuestros hijos venir solos-reclamo el pelinegro

-lo siento sensei pero yo si tengo cosas que hacer-Hiroki fruncio el ceño molesto

-esta bien te perdono-lo abraza

-quiere soltarme!-grito el castaño mientras se sonrojaba y los niños reian ante la escena

-ya ya vamos-lo solto y tomo de la mano a la niña

-wii al parque-se emociono la menor

-no estas feliz Shiki-el pelinegro se acerco al menor

-si, por fin puedo pasar tiempo con Miyagi-sensei, con mi nee-chan y con mis papas -le da una sonrisa

Tu y el formaron una familia eso me hace feliz entonces hice lo correcto al alejarme de ti en ese entonces no pude soportar mas nuestra situación talvez debí ser mas comprensivo y haber aguantado si se supone que te amaba tanto pero no pude y ahora al menos uno de los dos a podido encontrar la felicidad la cual al parecer no era juntos,por fin entiendo lo que decias nuestra diferencia de edad si era importante tu compartes mas cosas con el que conmigo.

-Shinobu-escucho la voz de su hermana

-te tardaste-se levanto y la miro

-lo siento, bueno papa nos espera-

-vamos-camino alejandome nuevamente de ti, sabes me he dado cuenta de algo yo aun recuerdo muchas cosas de ti aunque me niegue a aceptarlo nunca olvide cada momento que pasamos juntos, después de todo fuiste mi primer amor la persona que mas ame, nunca volvere a tener una amor asi pero no se puede regresar el tiempo atrás por eso se que "Te Deje de Amar pero nunca Te Olvidare" esos recuerdos siempre permaneceran en mi mente como si hubiesen sido grabados con fuego Miyagi...


End file.
